1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk player, in which a roller holder supporting a disk carrier roller restricts a disk playing base plate supported in a floating state on a housing against movement relative to the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a disk player, mainly mounted for use in a vehicle, a pick-up, a turntable, a clamp, etc. are mounted on a disk playing base plate, which is supported in a floating state in a housing. In the playback time of this disk player, the pick-up, the turntable, the clamp, etc. are held to be free form being adversely affected by externally applied vibrations. Also, in the non-playback time, a front and a rear part of the disk playing base plate are restricted against movement relative to the housing in an axis of the disk player, which axis extends along a disk transfer path. Various prior art devices for restricting the movement of the disk playing base plate are proposed.
FIG. 10 shows part of a vehicle-mounted disk player disclosed in Japanese Disclosure No. 2000-48445. In this disk player, a roller holder 105 supporting a disk carrier roller 106 is engaged with an arm member 102 mounted on a housing 101 to restrict a front part of a disk playing base plate 104 in the axis direction along the disk transfer path against movement relative to the housing 101, and movement of the arm member 102 causes sliding of a slide member 103 in the housing 101 into engagement with a rear part of the disk playing base plate 104 to restrict a rear part of the disk playing base plate 104 against movement.
Specifically, the arm member 102 and the slide member 103 are mounted in the housing 101, and when the roller holder 105 mounted on the disk playing base plate 104 is raised to move the disk carrier roller 106 to a disk carrying position, it comes to engagement with the arm member 102 to cause sliding of the slide member 103 via the arm member 102. The disk playing base plate 104 is restricted against vertical movement with the slide part 103 brought into engagement with it, while its back-and-forth movement in the axis of the disk playing base plate 104 is restricted with the engagement of the roller holder 105 and the arm member 102 with each other.
With the disk carrier roller 106 brought to a disk non-carrying position, the restriction of the disk playing base plate 104 against movement relative to the housing 101 is released.
In the above prior art disk player, the arm member 102 is necessary for restricting the disk playing base plate 104 against movement, thus leading to component number increase. In addition, since it is necessary to cause sliding of the slide member 103 via the arm member 102, with which the roller holder 105 is brought into engagement, the arrangement is complicated, leading to the problem of manufacturing cost increase.
Furthermore, as for the restriction of the disk playing base plate 104 against movement, while the restriction against the back-and-forth movement of the disk playing base plate 104 in the axis is effected with the engagement of the roller holder 105 and the arm member 102 with each other, the restriction of the disk playing base plate 104 against vertical movement in the vertical directions is effected with the engagement of the slide member 103 and the disk playing base plate 104 in the rear or depth side and the center of the disk player in the axis along the disk transfer path. To facilitate the loading and unloading of disk, therefore, restriction of the disk playing base plate 104 in the neighborhood of a disk inserting slot which is found on the front side of the disk playing base plate 104 is important. Nevertheless, the above prior art disk player has a problem that the restriction of the disk playing base plate 104 against movement in the neighborhood of the disk inserting slot is not reliably made. Besides, no consideration is given to the restriction of the disk playing base plate 104 against lateral movement in the transverse direction of the disk player.
The present invention is made to solve the above problems, and its object is to provide a disk player, which has a roller holder supporting a disk carrier roller adapted to restrict a front part of a disk playing base plate against movement relative to a housing in the back-and-forth directions in an axis of the disk player, which axis extends along a disk transfer path, the lateral direction normal to said axis and vertical movement in the vertical directions of it, thus has a reduced number of components and a simplified arrangement to permit its manufacture at a reduced cost, and particularly is capable of reliably restricting the disk playing base plate against movement in the neighborhood of a disk inserting slot.